Happy Valentine's Day
by Vodams
Summary: All couples celebrate a day that's romantic every year! Read & Review! please


_**Here's a little fic featuring various couples!!**_

_**The Marriot Hotel  
**__**Feburary 14, 2007  
**__**Los Angeles, Ca  
**__**6:00 p.m**_

" Alright Ernest..when white and black limousines start to pull in..please check this list for the correct names and then you can have an escort walk them towards the ballroom..the gentleman requested that none of their names be mentioned if the girls ask any questions."

" Yes Sir Mr. Rawlings." Ernest says as he placed his hands behind him and clamped them together

**Upstairs in Suite 1215a**

Tommy, Billy, Zack, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Andros, T.J, Carlos, and Zhane sat on one side of the room all dressed in black tuxedos and ties that symbolized their time as rangers, while Leo, Damon, Kai, Mike, Carter, Chad, Joel and Ryan sat on the other lounging couch across from them

_Knock, Knock_

" I'll get it guys." Justin said as he came out of the bathroom fixing his tie and jacket and walked over to the door and opened it

" Hey Everyone sorry we're late." Wes said as he came into the quiet room followed by Eric, Cole, Danny and Max

" It's gonna be awhile anyways." Jason answered

Justin went into the Kitchen to get something to drink when there was another knock at the door.." Hey Guys."

" Hey Justin." Conner, Ethan and Trent corused as they came into the room

" Hey Dr. O." Trent called out as he stood in front of the table

Tommy turned his head towards his ex-student.." Yeah Trent."

" This note was tagged onto my windshield." Trent applied as he handed the note to his former teacher

Tommy opened the note and read it then refolded it up and pocketed inside his coat." Thanks Trent."

" Your welcome."

" That's from the misses." Rocky asked

" Yeah..and she figured it out that something big is gonna happen tonight."

" Damn..she and that sixth sense of hers.." Zack added

" I know..I'm just one step ahead of her though..which is hard to pull off." Tommy implied

_Knock, Knock_

" I got it this time Justin." Tommy applied as he got up and went over to the door and opened it.." Come in."

The Bellboy came into the room and stood before the former Black Dino Thunder Ranger

Tommy opened the closet and pulled out bag.." I want you to put this next to the stage out of sight..and here's a tip for your trouble."

" Thank you Mr. Oliver and It will be done right away." the bellboy said as he exited the room, Tommy went back over to the couch and sat down

" Can I get a tip to Dr.O." Conner asked

" Yeah..don't act up tonight or I will get you."

Conner nodded his head and sat away from former teacher

Ethan got up and went out onto the balcony.." A Black Limousine has arrived."

**Outside the Hotel **

The Bellboy stood up as the first limousine pulled up and the driver walked around the back and opened the door and helped the first individual out of the car, then the next five of them as well

" Good Evening Ladies..my name is Ernest..may I take your names please."

" I'm Kendrix Morgan Chen." Kendrix says first

" I'm Maya Henderson." Maya says after Kendrix spoke

" I'm Karone Wyton."

" I'm Cassie Valerte"

" I'm Amber Snyder."

" And I'm Ashley Strummens."

Ernest checked the list and smiled as he gestured over to another bellhop.." Avon will lead you to the ballroom."

" Right this way ladies." Avon suggested as he lead the six girls towards the Ballroom

Another Black Limousine pulled upto a stop and the driver got out fixing his coat as he walked around to the door and opened it and helping six more ladies

" Good Evening Ladies..my name is Ernest..may I have write down your names please."

" Hi my name is Whitney and my sister Britney Howell " Whitney said

" I'm Trini Cranston."

" Aisha DeSantos."

" Katherine Scott."

" And I'm Angela Rawlings."

Ernest looked down at the list and checked off each name.." Micheal can you lead these ladies to the Ballroom."

" Sure..right this way Ladies." Micheal stated as he lead the way across the lobby and over to the Ballroom

Ernest smiled as another Limo pulled up to a stop underneath the arch of the hotel and the chubby driver wobbled around the front and walked to the back door and opened it helping the ladies out of the back

Ethan smiled as he caught sight of his girlfriend Angela, Kira and Krista." The girls are here."

Conner and Trent ranned out on the balcony

" If either of you say anything I will get all three of you." Tommy informed

" Come on Dr.O..." Conner whined

Tommy glared over at Conner who simply looked back over the balcony

" Hello Ladies and Good Evening as well my name is Ernest..may I have your names please."

" Dana Mitchell Grayson."

" Jennifer Collins."

" Alyssa Evans."

" Taylor Earnhardt-Myers."

" Kira Ford."

" Krista Nielson."

" And Angela Winthrop."

" Evening Ladies..my name is Stephen..and I'll be escorting you towards the ballroom..follow me please."

The Girls nodded their heads and followed Stephen pass the lobby and into the ballroom

**Upstairs**

Nick, Xander and Chip stood outside the door when Xander knocked on it two times

Justin walked over to the door and opened it letting in the Ex-Mystic Force Rangers

The older Rangers stood up to meet the previous generation of Power Rangers

" Hi my name is Nick Russell the former Red Mystic Force Ranger."

" Hey..my name is Xander Bly the former Green Mystic Force Ranger."

" And Hello to all of you..my name is Charlie Thorn..but please call me Chip I was the former Yellow Mystic Force Ranger."

" Nice to mee you three.." I'm Jason Scott the first Red Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger."

" I'm Zack Taylor the former Black Ranger."

" I'm William Cranston..just call me Billy..I was the Blue Ranger and the Ninjetti Wolf."

" My name is Rocky DeSantos..the second Red Ranger, the Ninjetti Ape and the Blue Zeo Ranger."

" Adam Park the second Black Ranger, the Ninjetti Frog, the Green Zeo and Turbo Ranger."

" Hey I'm Carlos Valerte the second Green Turbo Ranger and the Black Space Astro Ranger."

" My name is T.j. Johnson the second Red Turbo Ranger and Blue Space Astro Ranger."

" I'm Andros Strummens..the Red Space Astro Ranger."

" I'm Zhane Wyton..the Silver Space Astro Ranger."

Nick, Xander and Chip shook their hands and waited for the next round of introductions

" Hi..my name is Leo Corbett..the Red Lost Galaxy Ranger."

" Hi..I'm Mike Corbett the Magna Defender of Lost Galaxy."

" I'm Damon Henderson..the Green Lost Galaxy Ranger."

" I'm Kai Chen the Blue Lost Galaxy Ranger."

" Hello..my name is Carter Grayson the former Red Lightspeed Ranger."

" Hey..I'm Joel Rawlings the former Green Lightspeed Ranger."

" And I'm Ryan Mitchell the former Titanium Lightspeed Ranger."

The Three former Mystic Force Rangers shook their hands

" Hi..I'm Wesley Collins the Red Time Force Ranger."

" I'm Eric Myers the Quantum Red Ranger

" Hi..I'm Cole Evans the former Red Wild Force Ranger

" Hey..my name is Max Cooper the former Blue Wild Force Ranger."

" And I'm Danny Delgado the Former Black Wild Force Ranger."

" Hi..the name is Conner McKnight the former Red Dino Thunder Ranger."

" The name is Ethan James the former Blue Dino Thunder Ranger."

" I'm Trent Fernandez-Mercer..the former White Dino Thunder Ranger."

" I'm Tommy Oliver..the first Green Morphin Ranger, the White Morphin Ranger, the White Falcon Ninjetti, the Red Zeo Ranger, the Red Turbo Ranger and finally the Black Dino Thunder Ranger." Tommy informed

" Whoa..your a legend." Nick says

" No..I'm just a guy who couldn't stop after my teens." Tommy inputs

**Downstairs our front of the Hotel**

The fourth Limousine drove the down path and came to stop near the front entrance of the Hotel the Driver exited out of the front seat and walked around the front of the Limousine and opened the door and started to help out the latest arrivals from the back of the Limo

" Good Evening Ladies my name is Ernest..may I have your names please." Ernest asked

" Evelyn Baxter."

" Eva Foster Mitchell."

" Kelsey Winslow Lee."

" Kendall Lewis."

" Stephanie Wiest."

" Angela Williamson Taylor."

" Tanya Sloan-Park."

" Kimberly Ann Oliver."

" Alright thank you so much..um Jon can you and Dan escort these ladies to the Ballroom please."

" Yes we..right this way ladies." Jon and Dan said as they led the girls over to the Ballroom

**The Ballroom**

All of the girls that was sitting in their places around the room when the door opened and the latest arrivals walked into the room

" Kimberly!!"

Trini and Aisha made a beeline for their friend giving her hugs and vice versa

" Have you any clue of what's going on here." Aisha questioned

" Yeah all of husbands and boyfriends decided to get together and pitch in on this Valentine's Day surprise."

" Cheapskates." Tanya added in as she hugged Aisha and Trini

" Girls this is Kira Ford..the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

" And Kira this is your life long history of the Yellow Ranger History minus two I think..You already met Trini, Aisha and Tanya..but that is Maya the Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger, Kelsey the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Katie the Yellow Time Force Rangers is Jen's friend and partner on the Time Force Team, Taylor the Yellow Wild Force Ranger that's all on the girls side."

" Nice to meet you Kira." all of the girls that wore yellow chorused

**Outside the Hotel**

Ernest shook his head as yet another Limo pulled up to a stop.." I got this one sir.." Ernest applied as he stepped from behind his post and walked over to the back door of the Limo and opened it helping the three ladies out of the back of the Limo.." Good Evening Ladies, may I have your names please."

" I'm Madison Rocca and this is my sister Vida Rocca."

" And I'm Clare Prebble."

" Okay..thank you som much and if you three can follow me to the Ballroom." Ernest suggested

" Sure." Madison, Vida and Clare chimed in unison as they walked behind him

**The Ballroom**

Kim and the girls chatted with each other then stopped when the door opened again and three more girls entered the ballroom

" Um..Hi everyone..I'm Vida Rocca, my sister Madison Rocca and our friend Clare Prebble."

" Come on in..and have a seat." Katherine applied

" Oh my goodness." Clare said

" What." all of the girls chorused

" Legends..all of you."

" No..dear..we're just grateful to be in circle like this well." Dana says

" An Expandable circle that keeps growing." Trini added

" Yeah it does..and it's about to keep going." Aisha implied

" What colors where all of you." Vida questioned as they all sat down in chairs that they all brung away from the tables

" Trini Cranston the former Yellow Ranger of the Morphin Team

" Aisha Campbell DeSantos the Second Yellow Ranger, the Ninjetti Bear."

" Tanya Sloan-Park the Yellow Zeo Ranger and the first Yellow Turbo Ranger."

" Ashley Hammond Strummens..the Second Yellow Turbo Ranger and Yellow Space Ranger."

" Maya Henderson the former Yellow Lost Galaxy Ranger."

" Kelsey Winslow Lee the former Yellow Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

" Katie Walker..the Yellow Time Force Ranger." Katie injected as she came into the room dressed in a yellow tight hugging dress

" Katie what in the world are you doing here.." Jen asked as she got up and hugged her friend

" I came to supervise him." Katie inputs as Trip stood in the doorway

" He wanted to see for himself didn't he."

" Yeah..he said that it wasn't fair for you to be here."

" Where's Lucas.."

" Out there with his date."

" Anyways..sit down when in the middle of telling everyone our stations and team."

" Okay..your turn Tay."

" Thanks Katie..I'm Taylor Earhardt Myers the former Yellow Wild Force Ranger."

" I'm Alyssa Enrile Evans..the White Wild Force Ranger."

" Jen Scotts Collins the former Pink Time Force Ranger."

" Dana Mitchell Grayson the former Pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger."

" My name is Karone Strummens Wyton..the Second former Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger."

" Karone Morgan Chen..the first Pink Lost Galaxy Ranger."

" Cassandra Chan Valerte' the second Pink Turbo Ranger and the Pink Space Ranger."

" Katherine Hillard Scott..the first Pink Zeo Ranger and first Pink Turbo Ranger and briefly under the guidance of the Crane."

" Kimberly Ann Hart-Oliver.. the first Pink Ranger and Ninjetti Crane."

" Kira Ford the former Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

" Angela Fairweather Rawlings the techinical genius behind the Lightspeed Rangers."

" I'm Angela Williamson Taylor..the wife of the dancing monkey."

" And I'm the third Angela..Angela Winthrop..the girlfriend of the Ethan James."

" Kirsta Nielson..the girlfriend of Conner McKnight..it took alot of training and compromising."

" Kendall Lewis..the girlfriend of Danny Delgado."

" Stephanie Wiest..the girlfriend of former Blue Wild Force Ranger."

" Eva Foster Mitchell..I'm the wife of Ryan Mitchell the former Titanium Lightspeed Rescue ranger."

" Evelyn Baxter Johnson..the wife of T.j. Johnson."

" Amber Snyder..I'm the girlfriend of Justin Stewart."

" Britney Howell..the girlfriend of Leo Corbett the former Red Lost Galaxy Ranger."

" And I'm Whitney Jackson the girlfriend of Mike Corbett..the former Magna Defender of Lost Galaxy."

" Vida Rocca the latest Mystic Force Pink Ranger."

" Madison Rocca the latest Mystic Force Blue Ranger."

" I'm Clare Prebble I like to practice sorcery."

" Vida..I think I should leave."

" No Maddie..don't worry about him if he doesn't come back then it's his lost..try to have fun for me please..then I can take you home." Vida said

" Me stay here and be on the sidelines..I really wish I could be back in Briarwood in my bed."

" Madison Lea Rocca..don't move..maybe the blind date Chip and Xander set up for you might be a good catch."

" You know something don't you Vida."

" Yeah..he's blonde knockout you'll like him."

" A blind date better not get on my nerves..or he will be sorry..I don't even know why I let you two bring me out of the house in the first place."

Vida and Clare shook their heads.." Red Rangers and their impressionable behavior to leave a certain female scorned until he comes back."

" Shut Up..I'm not that bad..I just wish he was here so Valentines Day can mean something to us."

**Upstairs outside of suite 1215a**

Ernest lifted his hand up and knocked on the door

T.J walked over to the door and peeped through the spy hole then opened it up.." All of them has arrived Gentleman."

" Thanks Ernest..here's your tip for being a good sport." T.j. says as he handed the bellboy a envelope then closed the door

" Thank you." Ernest applied at the last second

" Your Welcome." T.j. injected as the door closed

" Do you Vida told Maddie yet."

" No..but I'm telling you Maddie will be in for a shock I told Vi to tell her that she was going on a blind date with a blonde guy."

" Come on..I just got to see her..before you guys put me in a deeper hole."

The guys went around the room and grabbed their gifts and flowers for their wives and girlfriends then they finally left the room and walking down the hall towards the elevators and each of them got onto the two elevators

**In the Ballroom**

Kimberly looked around the ballroom until her eyes caught sight of a bag next to the stage.." I wonder what's in that bag."

" Kim what are you doing." Tanya asked as she watched her friend walk over to the stage

" I'm just peeking into the bag.."

" Back away from the bag Kimberly." a voice said

Kim and the girls looked around the room the doors were still closed

" What in the world."

Trip, Lucas and Nadira came into the room with smiles on their faces.." I just saw Wes..he think he's a GQ model." Lucas said

The Doors opened again and the guys entered the ballroom.." Happy Valentines Day."

" Thanks Guys." all of the girls chorused as they accepted their gifts and hugs and kisses on the cheeks and lips except one

" Hey Birthday Girl..what are you doing?" Tommy queried

" There's this bag over here..and I'm gonna take a peek inside."

Tommy shot pass Kimberly and snatched the bag.." Have a seat first."

" It's mine and your holding it hostage Oliver!"

Aisha, Trini, Tanya, Cassie and Ashley stood together.." I bet she takes him down."

" Tommy if you give me my gift..I'll give you one in return."

Tommy lowered the gift and Kimberly snatched it away and took out the gift box lifting the lid.." Oh my gosh..Tommy the diamond necklace..how could you..I..I.." Kimberly was silenced with a finger to the lips

" I got it for you when you thought I was going out with the guys that day..and hid it in last spot you would check..anyways..it's my baby's Birthday and Valentine's Day all into one." Tommy suggested as he removed the jewelry out of the box and unclasped it and sat it around Kim's neck placing a tender kiss on her neck as well

Kim turned around and threw her arms around his neck hugging and kissing him on the lips before snuggling her head into his neck and whispering something into his skin

" What was that."

Kim looked up at Tommy with a smile on her face.." I said thank you for my gift..and my gift for you is gonna appear in about eight more months."

" She's pregnant."

Nick snuck into the Ballroom quietly as possible and stood directly behind Madison.." Excuse me..I'm your date for the evening miss."

" I know..but fair warning buster..I do.." Madison said as she saw who her date was and flew into his arms

" I brought you a gift."

Madison entangled herself and stood back a little bit as Nick pulled out a blue velvet box opening it up revealing a light blue tennis bracelet.." I've thought about all the time while I was away Maddie..I'm sorry for pulling away longer then expected but I wanted to make sure that we have get a good start..so will you accept this and my proposal of being my girlfriend."

" I would like to..just if there are anymore trips..I'll be there next to you."

Vida and Xander looked on as they watched their friend share a hug and a kiss

" Why don't all of us sit down at our tables and enjoy this evening."

All of the couples seperated and went over to their tables and sat down

" This is nice and very romantic.." Taylor commented

Eric placed a kiss on the side of Taylor's cheek.." It is since someone has decided to show me the way of being loved and not alone."

" Cheers..to wonderful phases of Life." Jen said as she raised her glass and so did the others as they clinked their glasses together

" Cole..I'm glad that I got you in my life.." Alyssa whispered as she leaned against his shoulder

Cole kissed the top of her forehead.." Me to Alyssa..I can't see myself with anyone else but you..I love you."

" I love you to Cole." Alyssa added as she and Cole fed each other some of their food

Kendall, Danny, Stephanie and Max smiled as they ate their food

Trip looked around the room.." Trip will you please turn around and eat your food."

" I will do you think I would be able to get their autographs."

" Maybe later..your food is getting cold."

Trip turned around in his seat and started eating his food

Jason, Kat, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Zack, Angela, Billy and Trini watched as Tommy ate his food while one hand rested over Kim's flat stomach and Kim dug into her food and every once in awhile taking some of Tommy's food off his plate

" How far along are you Kim." Trini asked

" Only a month..so far there hasn't been any morning sickness yet..but I bet there will be soon." Kim answered

" Excuse me..can I have your autographs." Trip asked

The whole table looked at each other

" I know..but I gotta go back to the year 3000..and I like to keep a momento."

Kimberly looked up at him then she took the paper from and signed her name on it..Trini took it next and signed her name as well, then Billy, Aisha, Rocky, Tanya, Adam, Zack, Angela, Tommy, Jason and Kat

" Thanks guys..I appreciate the gesture very much."

" Hey Trip..over here." Carlos suggested

Trip smiled at the first group then hurried over the other table getting signatures from all of the former power Rangers..then he went back to the table and his friends shook their heads

Ernest came into Ballroom carrying a cd and walked over to the stereo and sat it on top of it then walked into the back..then he wheeled out a cart that housed a large 4 tier cake with white frosting and red and pink sprinkles..the men power rangers got up and went over to the cake and they took turns cutting slices of the cake and taking them back to their tables and eating the sweet confection

Zack got up and went over to the stereo and inserted the cd then pushed play and went back over to the table.." May I have this dance."

Angela smiled and let her hand fall into his and let him help her out of her chair and onto the dancefloor

" I Love you." all of the guys whispered to their wives and/or girlfriends who whispered them back and a kiss to the lips as well before Tommy, Billy, Jason, Adam, Rocky helped up their wives from their seats and onto the dancefloor along with Zack

Soon all of the other couples joined the gathering in the center of the ballroom as they danced to Mariah Carey and Luther Vandross duet Endless Love on a day where love is celebrated..Valentine's Day..

_**Please be kind and leave a review!**_

_**Tay**_


End file.
